Louisa Kicks Butt!
by lil Miss Mysterious
Summary: This is a sort of tribute to the epic Louisa, my favorite story OC who is featured in the many wonderful stories by ArtemisApollo97. That was a sucky summary. Better summary on the inside! I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy, everyone! This is pippy212, or as I changed (I think) my pen name to ****lil Miss Mysterious! Ok, everyone, so what is this about? Well, what happened was that-**

**Lou: "Cut to the chase already! Ya gonna make ma head hurt."**

**Sorry, Lou. If you haven't read ArtemisApollo97's stories, yet, well…you should! This is basically a tribute to her kick-butt OC, Louisa, daughter of Poseidon! Like pretty much all tributes, this is a combination of Lou's best moments. Everything is not mine. So, um…Yay Lou!**

_"Oh, look, cat-fight." Connor pointed, redirecting his friends' attentions. One of the blondes, Ayesha, snapped something at Louisa. The other blonde, Christy, nodded in agreement, trying to be all intimidating and more important._

_Louisa simply smirked and turned her back on the blondes. Ayesha was outraged, digging her false nails into Louisa's shoulder and forced her to turn around. Nearly half of the cafeteria was watching._

_"I wish I could get this on camera." Dylan grinned._

_"Lou's gonna be in so much trouble after this." Connor mumbled._

_"And not with the teachers." Mikey added._

_Louisa said something, smiling sweetly. Ayesha faded an angry pink. Louisa childishly stuck her tongue out._

_"You dare!" Ayesha shrieked._

_"Well, I'm sorry Blondie. But it ain't ma fault that ya want ta tart yaself up 'n' look even more like a XX bag." A series of 'oohhhs' went up, all voicing what Connor, Dylan and Mikey were thinking- __burn__._

_Ayesha made a horrified sound of protest and outrage._

_Then she slapped Louisa._

_Well, she tried to. Louisa bought her tray up and Ayesha's hand smacked sharply against it._

_Christy stepped around her friend and grabbed Louisa's ponytail. Louisa grimaced slightly, before laughing evilly._

_"Remind me not to get in her bad books." Connor said. His friends nodded in agreement._

_"That laugh's frigging scary." Dylan muttered- he wasn't someone to admit fear, which ended up in him getting some strange looks.___

_Dude, two words- Breath. Mint." Butch snarled at her, slamming her back against the locker. "Ow." Louisa said. It didn't really hurt- slamming into a tree hurt more and she knew that from her tumble down a hill two years ago._

_"You dissed our cousins. Ain't no-one get away with that." Mack growled._

_"Seriously? Ya know how pathetic ya sound? Ya act all tough 'n' Mr Macho, but ya as fake as ya damn cousins." This time, they both drew back their fists. Louisa sighed. What was this world coming to?_

_Louisa bought her knee up and kicked Butch in his soft spot. Instantly he let go of her, staggering back and holding his hurting bits. She dodged Mack's swing and slammed her fist into his gut._

_While Butch complained about his thing hurting, Mack rained punches on Louisa, who artfully dodged all of them._

_Louisa jumped onto a bench. "Ya too slow." She teased. Mack yelled angrily, aiming to punch her in the stomach. Louisa acted quickly, roundhouse kicking him in the face. __(Felt like putting a roundhouse kick in)._

_Butch had recovered by then. Louisa jumped off the bench and sprinted down the corridor, Butch hot on her heels._

_Louisa spotted a stairwell to her left. She grabbed the barrier and vaulted over it, landing halfway down the first flight. She rounded the corner and bounded down the steps two at a time, jumping the last four._

_She had escaped onto the playground just as Butch reached the bottom step._

_Directly opposite her was a metal mesh fence. Behind that was a large oak, a thick branch reaching over the fence. Teachers were milling about, but their attention was drawn to her as Butch thundered out the door behind her._

_Louisa made a break for it, jumping and landing on the fence. She scrambled up it, aiming for the branch._

_The fence shuddered. Butch was climbing up after her._

_Louisa quickened her climb, reaching out for the branch._

_It only took a few seconds to get on the branch and then scramble along it to the trunk. From there, she jumped down, landing on the soft grass beneath._

_She was out. Butch was stuck._

_Louisa pulled a face at Butch, grinning cheekily. "Ya too slow 'n' too fat."_

_Then she started walking home._

_"Louisa?" Louisa looked up, still stirring. "Two cakes?"_

_"That's OK, ain't it?" Ms. Fricker gave a curt nod and moved on._

_Nearing the end of the lesson, Louisa had two, perfect round golden brown cakes. She was mixing up three different colours of icing __(frosting?__**)**__- Sea green-blue, red and a pure white. She looked at the cake on the left, thinking how to ice it._

_"Want some help?" Connor asked._

_"What about ya biscuits?"_

_"They've still got ten minutes." Louisa nodded. "That a 'yes' to me helping?" She nodded again. Connor walked round to her side of the counter and started to mix up the green-blue icing. "You could always do the edges white and the top red."_

_"Yeah, but I wanted some sorta deco."_

_"Flowers?"_

_"Ugh, no." Louisa thought for a minute before a symbol flashed across her mind: Ω - a Greek omega. She told Connor what she was going to do, but he wasn't sure what an omega was. Louisa drew it on the counter with excess icing._

_This cake was for Jessica. Louisa had gone with Connor's idea but had added her own. In white on the red surface, Louisa had iced a large omega. The side of the cake was white with small, red omegas carefully drawn on at various angles._

_"That looks cool. What're you gonna do with this one?"_

_"I'm gonna shape it."_

_"Into what?"_

_"A trident." And Louisa got to work, giving Connor some of the cake she had cut away._

_"Can I have one?"_

_"No."_

_"Ah, why not?"_

_"It's for ma dad."_

_"That's a very nice thought, Louisa." Louisa looked round and saw Ms. Fricker. "May I try a bit?" Louisa nodded and held up the plate with the extra cake on._

"_'N' extra." Louisa noted the new black carpet (to hide the dirt), the white rug to the right of her bed (again, oak- did Jessica have a thing for oak furniture?). Opposite the bed, pressed against the wall, was an oak dresser (yep, Jessica had a thing for oak furniture). The bed spread had dolphins on it, but Jessica had found a Poseidon action figure, trident included, which stood proudly on the (oak) bedside cabinet, which had one drawer._

_Louisa moved over and picked up the Poseidon figure, grinning. "Mythomagic?" She asked._

_"Yeah. How'd you know?"_

_"Erm… an old friend of mine. He was obsessed with that stuff." Louisa moved the trident to Poseidon's left hand. "Do ya reckon Dad's a leftie?"_

_"I think I saw him hold the trident in his right."_

_"Oh."_

_"Why? Are you a leftie?" Louisa nodded. "Awkward person."_

_"We're slowly gettin' there though. Lefties will rule the world eventually." Jessica grinned._

_"And while we're waiting for the lefties apocalypse, how about we go and get some hotdogs?"_

_Percy's expression when I landed in front of him. Complete and utter surprise. I revelled in the look before he pulled himself together._

"_Move, sis."_

"_Gimme ma stuff."_

"_No."_

"_Gimme ma stuff or I'll go all ninja-ree on ya ass." _('ninja-ree' pronounced as one word)._Percy blinked at me. He's still getting used to my words._

"_You put my tinsel in the toilet!"_

"_That's where all shit goes!"_

"_My tinsel isn't shit!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Red's shit." Percy countered. He. Did. NOT. Just. Say. That._

"_No Annabeth knockin' ta save ya." I lunged, colliding with Percy. Red Christmas decorations covered the thin layer of snow as we tumbled back._

_Back at Leo's apartment, they had __300, The Woman in Black__, __Get Smart, Battle: Los Angeles__ and __Battleship__ to watch. They also had tons of chocolate, sweets __**(candy for you Americans :P ) **__and popcorn. Louisa still had two hotdogs, which suited her fine. She had shared her second hotdog with Leo, having eaten more than enough food than she had for a long time._

_"Which one first?" Leo asked, holding the DVDs out to her. Louisa studied them._

_"__Get Smart__. That's the comedy. We'll leave the best 'til last." She motioned at the action films. Leo grinned approvingly and set the film up. When he sat back down, Louisa had helped herself to sweet popcorn._

_Their movie night was great fun. During __The Woman in Black__, Louisa had ordered 'Harry' to get his wand out and blow the house up. She had also tried to blow the candles out, so that the Woman in Black could get 'Harry' while he was trapped in the dark. She had successfully turned the first forty-five minutes of the film into a comedy. The dead, young boy climbing out of the marshes had unnerved her, but she tried not to show it. The old fashioned toy monkey with the cymbals didn't seem to have a made a big fan with Louisa either._

_When they had watched all the films, it was late and they had eaten half of their junk food supplies and Louisa's last two hotdogs that Leo had heated up in his hands._

_"You alright, Lou?" Leo asked her as she yawned._

_"Yeah, thanks." She stretched and got up, collecting the rubbish._

_"Feeling better now you've eaten?" Leo got up to help her._

_"Uh… ta be honest, yeah."_

_"See. I can be right."_

_"Sometimes." They collected the last of the litter in silence. Scenes of the various films they had watched swam through Leo's head, merging together somehow to create a mini-film._

_Louisa's voice cut through his daydream. "Ya should try 'n' make one of those alien ships."_

_"Huh?" Leo said brilliantly, following her to the kitchen to dump their trash._

_"From __Battleship__."_

_"Bit advanced for me, Lou. I could try though. But it won't be full scale model, so don't get any ideas about attacking any one in it."_

_"You were gonna do the same." Louisa sulked. Leo hesitated before nodding admittedly. "Both of us could use it. Squash monsters underfoot 'n' all that crap." Leo gave a laugh, making her smile._

_Leo would later look back on that moment with pride and relief._

_"Lou?"_

_"Yeah?" Leo hesitated again, this time out of nerves. "You OK, Leo?" She looked out the window behind her. "Ain't no monsters so what-?" Leo cut her off by stepping forward and pressing his lips to hers._

_She was shocked and tense. Leo would have liked for her to respond, but she was still tense, so he pulled away._

_Louisa looked as if she didn't know what to do. She locked eyes with Leo, seeing the nervousness and the slight fear. She had a feeling as to why he moved back- he didn't want to unsettle her by bringing back bad memories. __For the millionth time, curse Luke__._

_"Lou, say something."_

_"Uh…" Was her brilliant response. Leo smiled sadly. Louisa mentally shook herself, moved forward and hugged him. Leo was surprised at first, but hugged her back. "Ya know I could've slammed ya inta the ground with water for that." Leo found himself laughing._

_"Oh, you're brilliant, Lou."_

_"Tell me somethin' I don't know." They stood happily in each other's arms until Louisa yawned again._

_"Tired?" He felt her nod against his chest. "You take my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."_

_"No, I'll take the sofa. Ya can keep ya bed."_

_"It's my apartment, Lou. Do as you're told."_

_"No. I'm sleepin' on the sofa. Ya sleepin' in ya own bed. End of story." She had that stubborn you're-not-changing-my-mind tone. Leo mentally sighed, quickly formulating a plan._

_"Fine." They freed each other to get themselves sorted for bed._

_When Leo was certain Louisa wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he moved forward and lifted her in his arms. She was worryingly thin and light, but she had eaten better today than she had for a long time, even if her diet today had mainly consisted of junk food._

_Leo didn't like suits. Louisa knew he didn't like suits. So obviously, she insisted that he wore a suit. Leo, being Leo, vowed to burn all suits she got him. Not wanting a waste of money- nice money that could get her nice hot dogs- Louisa didn't buy him suits._

_She bought him a kilt instead. _(Remember from _Surprise_? Percy didn't want to wear a kilt at his wedding either :D ).

"_If I have to wear that, you're wearing a dress."_

"_Ew, no!" Louisa took the kilt back to the shops while Leo ROFL. Well, not literally, but that was his Facebook status._

_Leo didn't mind that she didn't want to wear the traditional wedding dress. That was Louisa- make her wear a dress, she'll make you wear a kilt._

_Instead she wore skinny jeans- which was the first time ever- laced pumps and a blue, sleeveless shirt that swung around her thighs. She wore no make-up and her hair was in its usual ponytail, but Leo had never seen her so girly. And she was even more admirable now, her tanned skin glowing, curves showing (which Leo didn't mind) and her eyes shining brightly, but her grip nervous on the bouquet of red roses Leo insisted she had- at least they were red._

_Leo wasn't too bad himself, wearing smart trousers (!) and a red shirt that wasn't tucked in, the top button undone with his sleeves rolled up as they would be if he were working. Working in the forges and Bunker 9 had offered him a strong build, which made him feel better about himself._

"_Wow, Lou." She glared at him, but he could she was trying not to smile. It was them and the male, elderly priest in a small church. Leo smiled. "You look amazing."_

"_Ya ain't too bad yaself." Leo chuckled, taking her hand. He translated that as 'hello handsome'._

_Louisa was looking down at his brand new white trainers. She made the point of stepping on his foot. Leo laughed, watching what she was doing._

"_I take it you had to clean your shoes first?" Leo asked, noticing the disappointed frown on her face. She had wanted to make Leo's new trainers muddy._

"_Yeah." Leo laughed, pulling her to him and putting his arm around her. "Let's get this done, Valdez. Ya owe me dinner."_

"_Yes, my chica." Louisa raised her eyebrows, smiling at his new pet name for her._

_Saying their vows, Leo noticed that his hands were shaking in excitement. Louisa tucked the bouquet under her arm and held his hands, smirking. Leo stuck his tongue out at her. She mimicked. The priest smiled._

_Louisa said her final vow- one was to be nice and remain forever loyal, the other was to not leave all the chores to him and that she would learn to cook. Her final vow made up the humour, being sweet and true: "Where there has been cold, you've brought warmth; where my life was dark, you've brought light. Leo, I pledge before this priest ta be your wife from this day forward. Let's make our two lives- whatever pathetic excuse of a life you have and my awesome one- into one life 'n' let us always honour 'n' respect each_ _other." Leo couldn't help but smile at her, smiling in pride for himself._

_Leo congratulated himself on not stumbling over his vows:_

"_Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is godly sent, and I promise to be there for you for all your life, whatever they throw our way." Louisa laughed softly, ignoring the priest's curious look._

(I'll be honest, the vows are from a website I found and are just slightly edited. I had no idea what to do, but I still think they're sweet vows (and that's coming from me- a non-lovey dovey type :D ))

_When Louisa said 'I do', Leo had to restrain himself from crushing her in a grateful hug. Knowing how evil Louisa could be, she would have probably played along and then said 'I don't'. Leo was going to talk to her about that later._

"_Do you take Louisa Smith-Jackson to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do." Leo smiled. The priest smiled. Young love…_

"_You may kiss the bride." Leo wasted no time in doing as the priest said._

**Alright everyone, I just had to add this in! The original song is "I shot the sherriff":**

I ninja-reed Harvey

Because he did shoot Leo Valdez, oh no! Oh!

I ninja-reed Harvey

Because he did shoot My Leo Valdez, ooh, oo-ooh.)

Yeah! All around in my home town,

Us demigods tryin' to track Harvey down;

We say they want to bring him in guilty

For the shootin' of Leo Valdez,

For the hurtin' of poor Jessica.

And I say:

Oh, now, now. Oh!

(I ninja-reed Harvey.) - stupid Harvey.

(And I swear I was kicked his ass, too.)

Oh, no! (Ooh, ooh, oo-oh) Yeah!

I say: I ninja-reed Harvey - Oh, Gods! -

(And they say it is damn good thing, too.)

Yeah! (Ooh, ooh, oo-oh) Yeah!

Harvey, son of Hecate always hated me,

For what, I don't know:

Every time I plant a seed,

He said kill it before it grow -

He said kill them before they grow.

And so:

Read it in the news:

(I ninja-reed Harvey.) Oh, Gods!

(But I swear it was damn good payback.)

Where is Harvey now? (Oo-oo-oh)

I say: I ninja-reed Harvey,

But I swear it's better he's in Hades. (Oo-oh) Yeah!

Freedom came my way one day

And I started out of town, yeah!

All of a sudden I saw Harvey

Aiming to shoot Leo down,

So I ninja-reed - I ninja-reed - I kicked him out and I say:

If for his crimes, he will pay.

(I ninja-reed Harvey,)

But I say (But by the fates I say),

I did it damn good (oh, no-oh), oh no!

(I ninja-reed Harvey.) I did!

Cuz he hurt my repair boy. Oh! (Oo-oo-ooh)

Anger had got the better of me

And what it's worth, FUCK Harvey:

Every day he hurt Jessica,

One day I had to get him back,

One day he gotta get knocked down.

I say:

I - I - I - I ninja-reed Harvey.

Gods, he damn well deserved it too. Yeah!

I - I (ninja-reed Harvey) -

And I hope he's stuck in Hades now, yeah! No, yeah!

**Anyway…That's all Folks! Tell me what you think and if you see ArtemisApollo97, tell her about this fic-tribute, 'kay? **

**-Out in demigodishness,**

**lil Miss Mysterious**


	2. Chapter 2 (AKA My Revenge)

**Well, I had to do this-if you're currently reading Leo's settled down by ArtemisApollo97 (Darn You, Art! You're stories will be the death of me :() then, well, yeah.**

**This is a story to cheer up y'allz. It's about…well, its about what it always is- Lou being Badass :)**

**Alright, here we go…..**

Louisa wiped the yellow dust from her face. The last monster had been destroyed. She took careful survey of her surroundings. She wasn't in New York anymore- no, she was in the underworld, next to the River Styx. She had been teleported here somehow.  
"Over here, Louisa" said a voice, a familiar, chilling, evil voice.

She turned and looked at her archenemy, the infamous Luke.

"Wada ya want, bitch?"

"Why Louisa, what an improper way to address me. Especially with your dearest friends on the line." She looked behind him, and saw Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Tobias, Max, Elsie, Jessica, and even the rest of "the seven" from the 2nd Great Phrophecy all caged up.

"What. Have. Ya. Done. Ta. Them. Bitch." Lou asked, as she grit her teeth.

"Nothing…yet." As Luke laughed manically, Louisa charged at him.

Luke, anticipating her strike, quickly parried.

And that's when the battle began.

Slashing, hacking, and fighting with pure rage Louisa fought with such grace and style as she repeated sliced at him. Luke fought angrily but he had an icy smile all the while. Both were bleeding, with Louisa having relatively small cuts everywhere but a large one on her right arm. Luke was pretty much the same way, but Lou had gotten a couple good ones on his chest and a deep one on his left leg.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" He shouted as Louisa was thrown back.

When she looked at Luke again, she say he was dressed in blood red robes, twirling a scythe. She got up again and charged but Luke knocked her blade out of her hand with the scythe's hilt as he slashed downward, aiming for her left arm. Louisa managed to block him.

Everything got wavy all of her sudden. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as she stared at him.

"Just one little cut." Luke laughed as she looked at her arm, seeing the cut.

It was the end.

Or so he thought.

"NO! YOU LISTEN" she screamed at him as her vision suddenly cleared. "YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE, MY FAMILY'S LIVES, AND HAVE FUCKED UP EVERYONE YOU'VE EVER MET! YOU'VE TAKEN MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME AND HAVE DRIVEN ME INSANE!"

Green energy began swirling around her viciously as her eyes turned pure black. "NOW, LUKE CASTELLAN, IT IS MY TURN. YOU. WILL. DIE!"

Green energy was a hurricane around her as she blasted it at Luke. All her thoughts, all her dreams, her hate and love and cares and wishes all blasted in to him. He screamed as he was killed by his once victim.

As the blast finally died down, he was spluttering pile of a grosteque face and sickly yellow flesh.

"Down you go, Bitch." As she kicked him into the styx, watching his essence dissolve into nothing.

Louisa used a small energy bubble to unlock the cage that her family was locked in. They stared at her in awe.

"C'mon, Nico, shadow travel us outta here."

Everyone linked hands as they shadow traveled back to New York, standing in a park.

"Lou, how did you-" Leo asked

Lou shrugged. "Life's a bitch."

Leo nodded and kissed her, as the clouds cleared, making the sun shine brightly.

It was just another day for the Valdezs.

**Awww! I liked the ending. This came out of my rage of how the last few chapters of Art's story. According Art, from my last PM I have gone officially insane.**

**Lou: Ya always were.**

_**Thank-you, **_**Lou…**

**Leo: Acceptance is the first step!**

**Ugh. Anyway, this is what the sliver of sanity I had left produced.**

**BuT iT w0nT rEmAiN FoReVeR MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Slap***

**Let me close the A/N before I go insane**

**-0uT iN dEmIgOdIsNeSs**

**Lil Miss Mysterious**


End file.
